Dance Dance Revolution
by Siriuslover4eva
Summary: What happens when Flash brings in a DDR machine? And why is Flash watching Diana so closely while she's playing the game? BMWW


Hey everyone, my friend and beta Kelly came up with this idea while we were playing DDR at Gameworks, and I decided to write this story. There will be one more chapter after this, unless I find something else to write about, but as far as I know, there will only be one more chapter. Enjoy and please review! I really appreciate them and that way, I know if I'm doing this right! Thanks to all who have already reviewed to my other stories!

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Wally? What _are_ you doing?"

Wally started and looked up to see Batman standing in the corner, "Oh, hey Batman. Oh, I'm just setting up a DDR machine so we can all play!" he told him, giving him a smile. But at the look that he was getting from the man made him stop smiling. "What? It's suppose to help you lose weight too!" Wally argued.

Batman glared at Wally, "My weight is fine, thank you very little," he told the young man who was starting to get visually nervous.

"Oh, I know, I wasn't trying to make a crack on you or anything, I was just saying…"

Wally faltered for a moment, but Diana came into the room and he smiled, "You want to try it out Bats?"

Batman glared, Wally was becoming a little too bold, "No, and I'd watch yourself if I were you, Flash,"

Wally smiled, "I am, and I could outrun you anyday!"

"Wally," Diana said, finally speaking up. "I'll try it out with you."

Wally seemed to brighten up at that, "Sure! Do you know how to play?" he asked the princess.

"No, do I look like I would?" she asked sarcastically.

Wally laughed, "No, I guess not, well when the arrows come up like this," and he started to explain the game. Bruce watched for a little while as Diana struggled to get the hang of the game. Then he left the training room and went back to the Bat Cave.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Diana walked into the training room and saw the DDR machine in the corner. Looking around, she saw that there was no one around and decided to do a little playing. After playing for a while with Wally the previous day, she found the game to be quite enjoyable, except when she had to jump to hit two buttons at the same time. It hurt a certain part of the upper body. So she came prepared today. She decided to come incognito and wore a sports bra; she found that to have more support than a regular one.

Pressing the start button, she picked a song that she had started to learn yesterday and started to play.

After about thirty minutes of playing, she found herself addicted to the game. She was having so much fun that she didn't even notice Batman walk into the room and watch her play. After having memorized this specific song, she started to sing along, "I've been searching for a man, all across Japan, just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong but still a little shy, yes I need, I need my samurai,"

As she sang, Bruce watched her, and he was mesmerized, she had a beautiful voice and she moved so gracefully. And what's more, she was very good, though he could beat her.

At the end of the song Diana winced, she hated the jumping parts, she was just too top heavy for that. She turned around to get some water and there was Bruce standing there with a smirk on his face. "Batman," she said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Batman raised an eyebrow, and even though she couldn't see, Diana knew he must have, "Why would I be in the training room, Princess?"

"Well, you could be here to train, or you could have heard the music and decided to watch," Diana said with a smile. "Want to try, Bruce?"

"Batman, remember, and besides, I don't do that kind of thing," he replied.

Diana pouted, "Oh, come on Batman, please? I don't have anyone to play with,"

Bruce rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn't resist once she started to pout, "Oh alright," he said, walking toward the machine.

Diana smiled, and started the get the game ready once he got onto the mat, "Ok, do you want me to explain the game to you?" she asked.

"No, I'm a quick learner, I'll catch on," he told her, taking off his cape and throwing it in the corner. The last thing he wanted was to fall on his face in front of Diana.

Diana smiled, "Alright then, I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way," she told him as the song started up.

After a few seconds she realized that Bruce was actually pretty good at this game, which begged the question, how did he get so good? She was having fun until the very end when she had to bring her hands up to keep her breasts in place when she bounced, because if she didn't, she would be in pain.

Once the song was over Bruce looked over at her confused, and motioned to her hands. "Oh," she said, putting her hands down. "If I don't do that, then it hurts my boobs. And I don't really like to be in pain."

Bruce smirked, "Understandable, can't say I know how you feel, though,"

Diana laughed, "No, I guess you don't, unless there's something that you wanted to tell me?" she asked, smirking.

Bruce laughed, "No, definitely nothing like that,"

Diana fake sighed with relief, "That's a relief! How did you get so good?" she asked, curious.

Bruce cleared his throat and sighed, "Dick, he had one, and he begged me to try it out with him." When Diana started to smirk and then smile, he said, "It was 'bonding time', blame Alfred!"

Diana laughed, "No, I don't want to blame Alfred, that's good that you have some bonding time with Dick."

Bruce brushed it off, "You want to play again?" he asked.

Diana smiled, surprised that he would be having this much fun, if he was even having fun. "Sure, you get to pick a song this time," she told him.

Bruce looked a bit confused at that, "How do you know what song to pick?" he asked.

Diana smirked, "Well, which ever one you find interesting, something you can dance to," she replied.

"Oh," he said, feeling rather foolish.

Diana smiled, "Don't worry, it's easy! Here, let's just look through the songs and see which one's you like," she said, pushing the buttons.

After a few songs, Bruce said, "Go back one, Princess," he said. When Diana went back one song he said, "That one sounds good, what do you think?" he asked her.

Diana smiled, "Sounds good, upbeat, let's try it!" she said, pushing to button to start the song.

Once the song started the two friends were so engrossed into the game that they didn't notice Wally enter the room with a smirk, but when he saw who was on the DDR machine his jaw dropped, since when did Batman do DDR? But then he looked at Diana and he started to smile, though still with his jaw open. He watched her bounce and bounce, even though every time she bounced she had to hold her upper body, he was still having fun watching them bounce.

Once the song was over, Wally was still staring at Diana. But once she turned around to see him staring at her, he sobered up, closed his mouth, and looked at Batman, who glared at Wally from behind his cowl.

"Hello, Wally, what are you doing?" Diana asked, smiling knowingly.

"Uh," Wally started, knowing he was already in trouble. "Nothing, uh, I was just coming in to use the machine and I, uh," Wally stopped, knowing he was just digging himself a deeper hole. "I'm gonna go now," he said, and using his speed, he ran out of the room.

Diana laughed and so did Bruce, "I've never seen him move faster," Diana said.

Bruce smirked, "Well, he knew he was in trouble, and if Wally gets in trouble, he chooses to run away."

Nodding, Diana said, "He definitely does, and since he's the fastest man in the world he can do that."

"Well, I guess we'd better get back to work," Bruce said, grabbing his cape and put it back on.

Diana frowned, "Oh, ok," she said, clearly disappointed.

Bruce hesitated, "Well, since Dick has one at the manor, why don't you come by tonight and we can play there?" he asked.

Diana smiled, "Sure, thanks Br – Batman," she said, almost slipping. She gave an apologetic look to Batman. "Will you be in full Batman regalia again?" she asked, smiling.

Bruce smirked, "Well, you'll just have to find out when you get there won't you?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "I guess so," but then she laughed.

"What?" Bruce asked, confused.

"I was just imagining Alfred and Dick's looks when they find you playing DDR!" Diana said.

Bruce thought for a moment, and then cringed, he knew that those two would never let him live it down, "Well, then we'll just have to make sure they don't find us,"

Diana smiled, "Or else what? You're reputation might take a nose dive?" she asked.

Bruce smirked, "I think it's time for me to go. Come by the manor around five for dinner and then some practice?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds great thanks, Br-atman," Diana said, she hated that she had to keep saying Batman instead of just Bruce. It got annoying after a while, but she would respect his wishes.

The two teammates walked out of the training room to find the entire team waiting for them with smiles on their faces.

Diana quickly looked at Bruce who automatically looked for a way out, when he found it he said, "Don't even think about it," then quickly left to get to safety, leaving Diana to take the heat.

Diana glared at Bruce when he basically ran away from the team, Diana didn't very much appreciate that, but she knew he didn't talk 'do' emotional talking. Though there really wasn't any need to do emotional talking, but the team was still standing there, with smiles on their faces, waiting for something from Diana. Then she smiled and said "Thank, Hera I can fly," and she flew right past the team. But when she looked back, no one was following her. The only reason she could think for that was to see what they would do, and maybe they just confirmed whatever suspicion they had in their heads. Though she did have a good idea of what that suspicion was, and she would have to talk to Bruce about it, because, if she was honest with herself, she wanted their suspicion to become reality.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Like it? I hope so, if you did please leave a review! I really do appreciate them! I'll try and have the other chapter out later this week, don't know when because school is a little crazy right now, with SAT prep and everything, so I don't know when I'll be able to write, but I'll try! Thanks for reading and if you like it, or even if you didn't, please let me know what you liked or what you didn't like. Thanks! -Jen


End file.
